Robin's cellphone
by cutecookie7
Summary: what happens when the Titans get a hold of Robin's phone?
1. The cellphone

disclaimer: I DONT OWN! but I do own these cookies!  
It was a normal day at Titans Tower (or so they thought) Cy and BB were fighting over the only working video game controller. "Dude!"  
"I get to have it YOU broke the other one!"  
"Did not TIN MAN! you're the one who dropped/threw it!"  
"Hey, you made me, since you HAD to knock me over for losing the game!" "Hey you cheated!" Raven was trying to meditate. Note trying.  
Starfire was making "cakes of the pan"  
and Robin? well he was on his phone.  
DING! Robin looked at his phone. New message form: Daddybats . "Hey Dick I was wondering if you could help me out, its WW (wonder woman) Birthday and I can't figure out what to give her." "You got some experience right?" "With Starfire I am sure. I can't belive you two aren't dating yet!" As Robin read this text he smirked. always asking for help. well not always. but when he got to the end he yelled, "DUDE! not cool!"  
causing all the titans to stare at him.  
''What?'' Robin asked. unaware they cared. at all.  
''What is it Dude?'' BB dared  
''What is the "not cool"?'' ''Friend Robin?''  
''Yeah?'' Cyborg asked as he secretly stole the controller.  
"whatever" as Raven went back to meditating  
''Nothing guys just a text.''  
Then Robin got four ''oh's''  
Robin texted back TO: Daddybats. From : ''Son a ring maybe?'' JK ''maybe a necklace.'' ''I always thought she would look better in one.''  
When he finished he had the sudden urge to do number 2.  
He fled for the bathroom.  
a couple of minutes later: ''DING!''  
BB was pouting cause Cy was playing the video game.  
So he ran over ''Dudes!'' (sigh) and dudets!'' ''look at this!" picking up Robins phone.  
"Its says, New message!" ''From: Daddybats!" now Cy,Star and Rae had his attention.  
"Well grass stain read it!"  
"Wait Cy this is invading Robins privacy!"  
"Yah RAE invading pricey huh? did you invade when you went in to his brain?!" BB stated  
"Thats different."  
"Sure it is." smirking at her.  
BB Read the message and stuffed in a laugh.  
"Dudes listen, I don't know Dick. maybe." "I think she wants to date me though. she has hinted." but you should really hook up with Starfire." "She's pretty enough for you!" =D "Besides you have to get over Batgirl sooner or later." "doing so would be sooner! "Look son how many dads would ASK you to date a girl?"  
Starfire blushed. deeply.  
Cy looked... surprised  
"DICK?"  
"like your to talk GARFEILED".  
"Fine! look at these earlier texts!"  
"from: Daddybats . Hey Dick I was wondering if you could help me out, its WW (wonder woman) Birthday and I can't figure out what to give her.'' ''You got some experience right?" "With Starfire I am sure." "I can't belive you two aren't dating yet!"  
"Must be why he said quote DUDE! not cool."  
"I guess BB."  
(If you're wondering why I am using nicknames for them Cy, , and Star their easyer for me.)  
"Dude listen to this: To Daddybats, well I guess sending letters with the files soon. peace out, SON"  
"Son? Daddybats? Rob and Batman must be son and dad." "WEll Duh BB!"  
"Look at this 2 months ago from: Daddybats. Hey Richard?" "I know todays the day. are you alright?" "you can always come back to Gotham if you like." "btw Happy Birthday!''  
They gave each other questiony looks.  
"To: Daddybats "I fine." "I think." "I just really miss them." "I wonder if SHOULD go to Gotham, to visit their graves, and you of course." "btw" "Thanks.''  
"Wow." "who knew Rob was so...so..."  
"Interesting?" "yeah!" high fiving Cyborg.  
"look at his other conversations!"  
'From: Babs" ("Whos babs?") looking at the other titans. "don't know grass stain."  
''Well back to the text then."  
''Hey Robs?'' ''I really miss you.'' :3 "I havent seen you since well Gotham and the breakup I know you don't do long distance relationships." " Please I know you were mad and you had every right to be, don't stay mad." " please."  
''huh Robs had a girlfriend in Gotham!''  
at this starfire was mad.  
''look at his reply!''  
''Hey Babs.'' ''I miss you to." yes your right I don't do long distance relationships." "it's just to hard but we will keep in touch." "I promise. P.s how can i stay mad at you?" :3  
Star was steaming. Raven was trying note trying to calm her down.  
"This text is a years old!" "calm down Star!" "ok ok" she huffed.  
swoosh!  
"Robs coming back hurry put away the phone!"  
every one rushed back to what they were doing. as BB put away the phone.  
A minute later he walked back into the room and started to text again.  
"REALLY? hinting? well cool I guess anyway I got over Babs long time ago!" "got to go though Peas out, Your Son".  
Robin put his phone away.  
every thing seamed quieter than usual.  
Rae's chanting was barely a whisper, Star was just stirring quietly and BB and Cy was just staring at the broken video game controller.  
"You guys ok?" Robins voice rang out.  
"uh yah Robin were fine."  
"But..." BB paused for effect, "since its almost fathers day you going to visit Daddybats?"  
"Daddybats? what?! He's NOT MY FATHER!"  
awkward silence  
Rae couldn't stand it. "Robin I... WE are sorry BB and all of us looked at your phone."  
"Y..ou.. Did?"  
"Yes friend Robin we are truly sorry."  
"yeah sorry man".  
"u..h.." Robin stuttered.  
"Robin? you okay?"  
(flashback)  
"Robin?" "you okay?" batgirl asked.  
"I'm okay babs but why?" "Why are you breaking up with me?"  
"Robin Please try to under..."  
"sorry Batgirl I cant."

(end of flashback)  
"Dick?" "what!" Robin/Dick finally snapped out of it.  
"Why guys?" "why?!" grabbing his phone he fled and locked himself in his room.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
You guys like it? review for a second chapter but I think I'll end it here.


	2. The explanation

Hey Guys! I am back with a second chapter to robins cellphone. Hope you like! Oh and I am  
SOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update and sorry this is my first story and I am very  
bad at were to put "" but your suggestions help . I will try to take ALL of your suggestions. Sorry for the short chap  
Please Review and no flames. :3  
Disclaimer: I don't own! But I do own these nachos!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin slammed the door of his room. "What had just happened?" He thought. "I was texting  
left for the bathroom came back and my so called "friends" had invaded my phone/privacy!"  
"What had they read?" "Did they read about Babs? Starfire did seem a little mad." "Or  
frustrated." "Probably just unsure." "They know my name now." Not my full name but my  
name." "not my real name either." "Just what my family called me." "They probably read  
about WW and Slade"

("Flashback text" in bold).  
DING! New message from: Daddybats  
"Hey Rob there was a break-in at Wayne industries in Jump city." " Rumor has it that YOU did  
it." But the Reporter said it couldn't have been you because well "The person" was in black  
and orange." "Please Tell me I am right! "  
To Daddybats . "Ok I have some explaining to do. Slade (I told you about him) he blackmailed  
me to be His apprentice." "The blackmail was the very lives of the titans." " My friends! " "I  
got out though!" "Sorry About that though." "Look to repair the damage just take some  
money out of my allowance!" "JK"  
(End of text flashback)  
"What to do?!" "They probably know all sorts of cliff hanger information!"  
"Only one thing to do!" (Gulp) "Explain." "But I really don't want to." "maybe I should call  
Batman." "I have always kept my secret I.D from them." "I should call him to make sure this is  
the right thing to do." "Hello!' His thoughts screamed. "You do realize that your calling  
minutes are up and you have to use the Titans home phone?!" "Oh great!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Cliffy huh? Don't worry I update fast. (I hope)Review for next chapter!


	3. phone call!

**Hey guys don't flame me for updating sooner. (doges ice cream cone) Hehe well here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own :(

* * *

Robin made his way to the Living room.

_"Or was its a ops room?" _Robin thought.

"Azerath metron Zinthous..."

"YAH CAUSE ITS MY TURN!"

"NO WAY DUDE!"

"Then you add one spoon of the table..."

"SLSH!" (the door)

"Robin! you have returned!"

"yah" I have star" Robin said very grumpliy

Robin never really used the Titans Tower phone.

Robin sat down in front of the phone.

For some reason he knew Batman's number already.

He punched the number in. (Not literally!)

"Hello?"

"Um.. hey bats its me ... Robin"

The titans looked over suspiciously.

"Dick?"

'Yah"

"Well whats up?

"Nice to talk to you too. So uh you don't hate me right?"

"No put our differences aside you were right, I was too overprotective and you needed to spread your wings a bit"

"a bit?"

"yes only a bit. But that's not why you called is it?"

"No it's not. you see the titans got a hold of my phone and now they think your my dad."

"I am arent I?"

"NO!"

"That hurts dick" (being sarcastic sheish!)

"sure it does back to the point They also know my nickname"

"What Dick? so?"

"Should I you know Can I tell them my I.D?"

"If you really trust them...Yes"

"REALLY! YES! I mean um sure I trust them enough."

"then do it!"

"O.K!"

"kids"

"Hey this is why I left cause you treat me like a little kid!"

"robin I-"

"No I have grown up! "Bruce" I can't talk to you if your going to be this way!"

...

"HEY GUYS!"

"Yes Robin?"

"look"

Robin pulled his mask off. And Dick Grayson stood before them.

The titans eyes turned into saucers.

"OMG!"

"Robin! You are a human!"

"Why woudn't I be?"

"I have always thought that Super hearos that wear masks must not be human"

"huh"

* * *

Who liked it? wrote this from 12:00-1:50 am. SO BE HAPPY! your opinion is appreciated. PLEASE PLEASE review! its makes my day and is my insperation. till next time. cutecookie7 out


	4. Bats ID

Sup guys! Here chap 4!

* * *

"Does this mean batman is uh... Bruce Wayne?" Cyborg asked

"yeah"

"so he is your dad!" BB dared

"not really I am only his ward"

"well this is cool" Raven said in her monotone voice

"What now?"

"Hmm I suppose I should-

_calling you to see, If your sleeping are you dreaming are you dreaming of me-_

"Are **you going to answer that dude?"**

**"Uhh... yeah.."**

**"nice ringtone"**

**Raven slaps Beast boy**

**" Ow!"**

**"Shh!"**

**" Hello?" **

**" RICHARD JOHN DICK GRAYSON WAYNE!"**

**" yes?" moveing the phone back to his ear**

**" You bird brained boy blunder!"**

**"babs?"**

* * *

Did you like? So sorry for short chap. But I pormise the next chap will be very long. Peas out C.C.7


	5. The end of the line

Sup guys! a chapter as promised (Oh and don't worry babs is not the villain in this one)

* * *

Phone conversation in bold

"**Babs?"**

**"I can't believe you would just go ahead and tell the titans your secret I.D! Without asking me! Its reavels my secret I.D too! What part of ****secret**** don't you understand!"**

**"Babs its not what it sounds like!"**

**"Then what does it sound like?"**

**"OK you see the titans got a hold of my phone and look and read a lot of things so i called up bats and he said I could tell them"**

**"you still should of asked me first"**

**"I am sorry"**

**"forgiven"**

**"Friends?"**

**"always"**

**"Talk to you later?"**

**"sure"**

**"bye"**

**"bye"**

_click_

"Robin who is this "babs" you spoke of?" Starfire asked

"Oh and old friend of mine, Batgirl"

"THE BATGIRL!" BB asked "YOU MEAN THE BATGIRL?! COOL DUDE!"

"yeah. So who wants pizza?"

* * *

_Slade's_ POV

_"I have always kept a couple of eyes on Robin. He is a good fighter, a stealth master, and a good stealer._

_I wish he was still my apprentice. Of course I made him steal from Wayne enterprises for a reason. but I thought about black mailing him with his I.D to be my apprentice, but that won't work. I __**must**__ think of something._

* * *

_Robin's POV_

"So who wants the last slice?"

"OOHH me!" BB reached for the last slice of pizza

"Beast boy, we should let robin have the last slice." Raven said

"Why?"

"because he deserves it"

"uh okay, here rob"

"Thanks dude"

_"kinda weird how babs called me like that." Robin thought "What a minute..."_

_"How did bab-batgirl know I told you guys my I.D anyway?" Robin wondered out loud_

_"Don't know- BURP! Rob" Cy said_

_"haurry!" you wont steal my norfkorbs!" Star said _

* * *

Well Guys we have come to the end of the line. See you in my next fanfic! C.C.7 out


End file.
